Deebo
Deebo (or De'ebo), formerly known as the God of the Godless, is the first of the eight Hethe of Universe A. It is the creator of the first four Dekn and the Deedrn Indroi Facilis, and the father of Cedric. It is currently part of the Hethe pantheon of Universe X. History Backstory In the beginning, there was nothing; this nothing had a name, which was De'ebo. Anything else as to how it came to be is unknown, other than that it was the first of the eight "gods" known to fanatical religious beings as the Hethe. It is unknown whether De'ebo created the other Hethe; however, it was sometimes referred to as the "God of the Godless", and was often regarded as the head of the Hethe pantheon. De'ebo is said to have been the one who created Existence: a blank canvas, in which itself and the other Hethe could create. De'ebo was responsible for creating first beings, the Dekn. The first Dekn, Hash'bor'kanibal, was created to serve as De'ebo's vessel, avatar, and emissary among its creations, and was granted a portion of its power. De'ebo also created the first Deedrn, an entity known as "Indroi Faccilis" (or IF). At some point, De'ebo came together with Cre'vial and formed a child, Cedric. This child was the only offspring of the Hethe, and was left to be raised under the care of Edgar Kharon. The Knight Shift During The Knight's imprisonment in the Infernous, De'ebo appeared to him multiple times in the Infinity Hallway. It took on the appearance of a tall, mysterious figure in a black suit, hat, and white paper mask (which the viewers saw in place of its true face). Fate The Battle of the Arknza (Universe A) Due to The Carver's actions, the End Times began. In time, the Battle of the Arknza arrived as the prophecy had foretold. As the battle wore on, The Carver was mortally wounded by Ellpagg; in that instant, De'ebo made its appearance, emerging from a split in the sky. Impressed by the fight, but annoyed at Carver's death, De'ebo revived Carver at full power and commanded him to kill Cedric, Theater Mask and Malek, promising that he would be granted the true power of the Hethe if he succeeded. De'ebo possessed The Carver and fought the trio. During this fight, Malek was able to connect with The Carver's consciousness, and the plan was explained. Malek understood, and dropped his weapon. As he did this, De'ebo-Carver stabbed him in the chest, causing him to become pure energy and absorbing him into his weapon. Cedric and Theatre Mask tag teamed and fought De'ebo-Carver off, but the fight was cut short when De'ebo stopped it, splitting from Carver. De'ebo congratulated them on actually being able to fight him; in return, it asked Cedric if he wanted to join him among the Hethe. Cedric agreed, under the condition that Ellpagg was revived (to which he was). With Ellpag now at Hethian level, De'ebo decided it, too would join them, as Ellpagg was too powerful to stay outside Xua. As De'ebo granted the Hethian power to The Carver, Redgrave showed up and summoned the .Mainframe core. Carver, absorbing the Hethian power, used this new influx to channel it into .Mainframe, powering up the Hethian Scrolls (much to De'ebo's dismay). As he did, he exhausted all of his remaining power, and was consumed by the flow, destroying himself as .Mainframe was powered and unleashed. At that moment, Carver's former weapon was revealed to have been an Arkn Trap; Malek emerged from the weapon and merged with the .Mainframe core (and the Scrolls), unleashing his raw Hethian power of creation, which exploded into a new universe outside their own. De'ebo attempted to destroy it, but failed when it realized it was unable to hold control over the new universe, as it wasn't the Hethe of the new universe: Carver was. With The Carver's existence obliterated, the newly created "Universe X" was left godless and untouchable by the Hethe. De'ebo accepted this, and realized it was tricked. Proud of Carver and Redgrave for actually outsmarting it, De'ebo allowed Redgrave a place among the Hethe that would be tasked with watching over Universe X. Redgrave declined, but asked to be moved there, as the old universe held nothing left for him. De'ebo obliged, and moved over to the new Universe to watch its formation alongside Cedric and Ellpagg (the new Hethe) and Fabras (who had also decided to move over). Arkn: Legacy (Universe X) Now known as De'ebolus, Deebo became displeased with the beings living in the Seeds; he feared the possible menaces lurking within the new Existence, and had decided he wanted a race of "war machines": beings with the power, and warlike nature, to combat any threat. De'ebolus separated one Origin Seed from its twin, causing a massive cataclysm within the Ersis. A connection to the Silulis tore open momentarily, exposing the entire population of the Seed to be exposed to Ethric energy. The aftershocks of the cataclysm pushed the Origin Seed through the Silulis and out the other side, where it crashed into the Lathrym, splitting into two halves. De'ebolus kept one half for himself, and gave the other to Fab'rasi for its own experimentation. It began altering the humans of its realm, causing severe changes to their anatomy; eventually, these humans evolved into a new race of Dekn. To ensure that they developed a warlike nature, De'ebolus created "portals" (some of them appearing as waking "visions", others as dreams) to the Seeds, showing the Dekn various warlike races and cultures. De'ebolus is currently venerated by the Dekn as their patron deity and the Creator God of the Elevrium. The Arkn, meanwhile, regard De'ebolus with fearful reverence, such that they avoid even speaking his name when it isn't necessary. (This even extends to their creation myths, with the tale of the Cataclysm merely referring to "something" which pushed the Seed into the Lathrym.) The phrase "De'ebolus-fearing" is common among the Arkn. Its worshipers wear red, and its symbol is a pair of horns. Much of its "legend" is entwined with tales of The Carver, such that the two are almost indistinguishable in the mythology of the Dekn. Some even claim that they are one and the same being. Universe E In the altered timeline, De'ebo was left disappointed by the premature defeat (and death) of The Carver. With its vessel dead, De'ebo felt no need to remain in the universe; it departed Xua to parts unknown, with the rest of the Hethe (save for Malek) following suit. Its fate in this universe is unknown. Gallery The Hethe1.jpg|Artist's representation of De'ebo in its Hethian form. Credit goes to DeathlyLogic. DeeboHallway.png|De'ebo as it first appears in the Infinity Hallway (3 Madness). Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Beings Category:Hethe Category:Parents Category:Rulers Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Hethe (Universe A) Category:Characters (Universe X) Category:Hethe (Universe X)